Croquet Y8
by Goodmorningsunshine29
Summary: Phineas and Ferb create the most amazing croquet course in the backyard. Doofenshmirtz is up to more evil, and Perry is sent to stop him.


Phineas and Ferb were sitting under their tree in the back yard, contemplating what they should do that day.

"Boys! I'm just going to my croquet club with Vivian and Jeremy's mom. I'll be back in a couple of hours. Okay?"

Candace skidded to a stop in front of the door. "Does that mean I'm in charge?"

"Yes Candace, you're in charge."

"Yes!"

Phineas and Ferb had just been talking about how boring croquet was (well Phineas was doing most of the talking), when Isabella came into the backyard. "Watcha doin?"

And while Phineas was explaining to Isabella what he and Ferb were talking about, Baljeet and Buford appeared. They had obviously been listening in on their conversation. "Croquet is one of the most boring sports in the world! It says it here in the 'Big Book of Boring Sports' "Baljeet said, producing a huge book.

"That's it! We'll make a new and improved version of croquet!" exclaimed Phineas.

"Croquet Y8?" Ferb asked.

"Croquet Y8."

"Ohhh, like football X7 and Hockey Z9?" wondered Baljeet.

"I don't think you'll be able to pull this off." Buford said, the sound of disapproval in his voice.

"Hey, where's Perry?"

Perry was in the kitchen, he put his paw print onto the pie sitting on the bench, this opened up a whole in the floor and he slid down the tube into his secret control room.

"Agent P, we have had reports that Dr Doofenshmirtz is buying up all the ice-cream in the area. We need you to get over there and stop whatever he is planning, it's sure to be evil. Quick!" Major Monogram was giving Perry his mission and Perry saluted to the screen as he sped off in his hovercraft.

Perry climbed through the air vents in Dr Doofenshmirtz building and came crashing through the vent in the ceiling straight into a trap.

"Ahhhh, Perry the Platypus!" Dr Doofenshmirtz cried over the noise of the inator sitting on the balcony. "How do you like my new trap?"

Perry was trapped inside an ice-cream cone which tightened around his little body.

"Nnnggghhh"

"Okay, okay. I know you're wondering what my new inator does."

(Silence)

"No? Well I'll tell you. Behold, the ice-cream-inator!"

Perry rolled his eyes at the sight.

"It is going to turn the whole Tri-state Area into ice-cream! I know it doesn't sound evil but I'm telling you, it is. Everyone will be frozen into the sticky mess, and the only way out is to eat! Then, I will be the only person who will be skinny and able to be a model. You see, back in Gimmelshtump, in my childhood, my brother Roger was approached by a model agency, I tried out but they told me I wasn't 'model material'. My mother was so proud of him and she gave all her love and attention to him… blah, blah, blah, you've heard all this before. And just to make sure that I don't go outside and start eating all the ice-cream, because you know, it would be very tempting; I have created a 'do-not-eat-the-ice-cream-inator'! Or something with the 'inator' on the end…"

Back in the garden of the Flynn-Fletcher house Phineas and Ferb were creating croquet Y8.

They had created a brand new version of croquet with hoops all over the Tri-state area and there was a roller coaster that went around so you could hit the balls through the hoops.

"Hey Ferb, can you put the last screws in? We're almost done!" Phineas had been yelling orders out all morning but his throat still wasn't dry. Ferb went spinning around with the screwdriver.

"When can we play?" Isabella asked as she was dying to try it out.

"Right now, cos it's finished!" Phineas replied as they stood back to admire their work. "You can go first Isabella."

Isabella clambered onto the rollercoaster, strapped herself in and sped off.

"Phineas and Ferb! You guys are so busted!" Candace came out into the backyard followed by Stacy.

"Oh boy, I think I'm gonna go home now Candace." Stacy felt she wouldn't be needed for Candace's boyfriend troubles anymore.

Candace wasn't listening. She was too busy on her mobile phone, practically yelling to Mom on the other end.

"Mom! You have to come home right now. Phineas and Ferb have made a, thingymiwhatsit, in the backyard!"

"Alright Candace I'll be home soon. I just need finish my game."

Dr Doofenshmirtz had started the timer "10, 9, 8…" the inator started counting down.

Doofenshmirtz had already blasted himself with his 'do-not-eat-the-ice-cream-inator',

but just as the timer was about to run out, Perry leaped into action. Dr Doofenshmirtz tried to defend his inator, but as usual he had but a self-destruct button in a very obvious place. Perry made a lunge for it and hit the button. At the same time he accidently knocked the 'do-not-eat-the-ice-cream-inator' into reverse, but he had no time to fix it. He immediately jumped off the edge of the building and his parachute with the picture of him on top, opened up. He heard a large 'BOOM' and then,

"Curse you Perry the Platypus!" as he saw one last ray shoot out as both the machines exploded.

Underneath him part of Doof's building had blown up. Doof was just standing there, shell shocked, covered in dust.

Candace was standing in the backyard excitedly as Mom was just pulling up the driveway. But then, just as everybody looked away, two rays shot into the backyard. One hit the croquet course and it straight away turned into ice-cream, the other hit Candace and as she turned around she saw the giant pile of ice-cream, suddenly she had the urge to eat it all. She sprinted around the backyard gobbling up all the ice-cream, not being able to stop, it didn't even have time to melt, and just as she finished, she turned to see Mom coming through the gate.

"So, what am I looking at?" Mom said wearily.

Candace paused, she had a major brain freeze.

"But, but, it was right here and then it turned into ice-cream and I ate it all up just like that but it was really here and it was giant…" Candace got cut off.

"Who wants snacks? I think we have some ice-cream in the freezer."

"Oh, me!" Everyone chorused. Perry floated into the backyard subtly. Everyone turned and followed Mom inside, except for Candace who really didn't feel like anymore ice-cream for now. Her brain felt like it was going to explode. "Sooo cooold…"


End file.
